


In the Malfoy Dungeon

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Captivity, Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 14 prompts used: Greg/Luna, cold.





	In the Malfoy Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 prompts used: Greg/Luna, cold.

Luna shivered in the cold, dark dungeon, the sliver of light from the stairs not much comfort.

They were questioning Ollivander again and she was worried about him. She tried to be brave and not let him or the Malfoys see how scared she was but when she was left alone, it was difficult not to despair. 

She stiffened when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, not even realising she was backing away until she bumped into the stone wall.

The person kept walking toward her, however, covering her mouth with his big, sweaty palm.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. She recognised his voice as that of Malfoy's friend Goyle. "We've got to pretend," he whispered. "Do you understand?"

Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking, tears beginning to stream out of the corners of her eyes, but she nodded slowly. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeated. He pressed his leg between her thighs but otherwise seemed to be trying not to touch her. He slid his hand away from her mouth and began to rock against her.

"Please stop," she said, tearfully. 

"Louder," he whispered. "They're listening." 

She knew what he was trying to do, trying to make it appear as if he was molesting her, grunting and groaning, his breath hot on her neck.

"Stop!" she cried out. "Please stop!"

"'M sorry," he muttered. 

She couldn't keep herself from sobbing even though she knew it could be a lot worse.


End file.
